Serect Keeper
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Every group as a Serect Keeper. What happens when the pirates one ended up with a Navy one. Will she be saved buy the Straw Hat crew and then what happens. And who is this girl. Read to find out.
1. Serect Keeper

**Secret Keeper**

She stood on the deck of the Navy's ship. She was known among the pirates as the Secret Keeper. She was kneeled down before the scariest of the Navy captions. She's been smacked, beaten, and almost broken. But still she didn't spill the secret of the one about Gold Rogers. She was about to pass out due to blood lost. She heard someone say that the straw hats were on there way past them. She hoped that they stormed this ship. Then maybe she would be safe for once in her life. She felt her self lifted and some what dragged below deck. She was thrown into a cell were she heard the faint sound of the lock clicking shut behind her were she fainted dead away.

Luffy looked at the Navy ship and smirked "We might find things on there since were near the Grand Line. Let's storm the ship." The others nodded here heads though Nami thought he was nuts. But oh well he is the caption of the ship. They stormed the ship and Nami, Sanji, and Zoro all went below deck to see what was below there. Nami looked into the cells down there and saw the beaten girl. "Zoro come look at this. Can you break the lock?" Zoro and Sanji both felt sadden for the girl but Zoro broken the lock and let Nami in there. Nami walked up to the girl and checked her pulse "She's barely alive. But she's breathing. She's coming around someone hand me some water." Sanji handed Nami a bottle of water as Zoro and Sanji went back to lugging the things from below to ship's deck. Nami held the water out for the girl. "Hush now it's alight. I'm part of the pirate crew Straw Hat's. Here drink this water." Nami watched as the girl took the water and slow drinker it. Nami stood and held out her hand to help the girl up. The girl took her hand and slowly stood up. She watched as Sanji and Zoro carried the last of the items up top as the girl slowly followed Nami above deck.

Luffy looked at the girl and Nami. "She's welcomed to come with us. If she wants to." The girl nodded her head. Nami helped her onto the other ship. The girl softly whispered "Thank you Nami." Nami blinked didn't even think the girl could very will talk right now as she asked for her to remove her shirt so she may take care of the wounds. The girl nodded her head. Once Nami saw the girls back she bites her lip from crying out. The girl's back was so badly cut that the girl was very lucky to still be alive. Nami took great care off all her wounds. She noticed a tattoo on the girls back that was mixed into the cuts. "What does that tattoo mean?" The girl spoke softly "It means I am the secret keeper of the pirates. They were beating me up for the thing I know about Gold Rogers." Nami blinked "Every thing will be fine now. You should rest now. What's your name buy the way." The girl's eyes were about to close "My name is Anne Maria." And with that the girl fell sleep.

Nami got up slowly and walked outside the room to eager faces of the rest of the crew. She looked at Luffy as she spoke. "The girl clams to be the secret keeper of the pirates. And they were beating her to find out what she knew on Gold Rogers." Luffy nodded along with the others "Nami I think it would be best for now anyway if you took care of her. Did she tell you her name?" Nami nodded her head "Yes her name is Anne Maria" Zoro looked very pale "Her name is Anne Maria Keeper. She is who she says she is. She's also my sister as well." They all looked at him. "Are mother is a pirate like the rest of us are. My father was a pirate hunter. They fell in love with out knowing that the females in my family are always the secret keeper's for either the pirates or the navy. Never both of them." He sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair. "I haven't seen her since I left with my father back when I was ten years old. And she was only five then."


	2. Bloody Rose

They all blinked and stared at him. Zoro shrugged his shoulders "But I think its best that Nami watch over her until she can stand. Though if she's anything like my mother she will be standing tomorrow." Nami paled and Sanji shuttered "How cans she. Her back looked worse then my cutting board." Nami shook her head "I think her back looks a lot worse then your cutting board Sanji. I will not let her stand up." Zoro shook his head "She doesn't listen to anyone but her self and the captain of the ship of the Bloody Rose. And that being is mother." Luffy blinked "She will not get up until her back is healed more then it is now. And that's final." Nami nodded her head and went back to check on Anne Maria.

Nami walked into the room and blinked she say she girl sitting up. "Lie back down. They all want you to rest." Anne Maria shook her head "It's a rule on my mother's ship if you can't stand then you can't sail the ship." Nami smirked "Your brother said something along those lines. You remember Zoro right?" Anne Maria nodded her head "Yes I do. I don't want to lie about and do nothing I will feel useless." Nami smiled "At least don't sit up. Just lay on your stomach all you want. And be pampered. I'm sure the cook on are ship wouldn't mind it one bit. And before you ask I will make sure you have a shirt on at all times. And I'm to care for your wounds. So just relax. Now do you want me to get Zoro for you so you can catch up on old times after you lay back down?" Anna Maria nodded her head as she sighed and lay back down on her stomach.

Nami smiled as she got up and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders "I will go see if I can get you a button up shirt from someone on the crew at least." Anne Maria nodded her head "Ok." Nami walked out of the room and Zoro walked in and sat down on the bed across from Anne "Hello little sister." Anne Maria smirked "You know big brother I could best you in sword fighting. But that will have to wait until my back is better I think. Or until they let me up." Zoro smiled "It's good to see you Anne. I will watch over you as always." Anne shook her head "No need Zoro I can handle my self. And before you open your mouth about me being in the hands of the navy I fought like a wild cat to keep from going so chill out bro." Zoro smirked and kissed Anne's forehead "I heard Nami going to let Sanji wait on you hand and foot. Enjoy little sis. Now rest." Zoro kissed her on the forehead then got up and left the room.

Nami walked in a while later with some button up shirts "I borrowed three one from your brother and two from Sanji. And just to let you know were coming up on your mother's ship." Anne smiled "Good then maybe she can give me back my sword. Though I will have to stand for my mother. I can't stay down. You will tell your captain that right." Nami nodded her head "I will. Now come on lets put a shirt on you at least." Anne got up slowly and Nami helped her to but on her shirt but the boots stayed off as they walked out on deck. Luffy turned as they have docked with the Bloody Rose buy now. "She shouldn't be up." Anne looked at him. "I have to be." They all watched her as she stood and slowly walked over to the other side of the ship. As two females one with long red hair that went to her wait that looked a lot likes Anne and Zoro. And she wore all red every last inch of her was in red. Another female that followed at long black hair and bright blue eyes. They walked over to Anne and smiled. The one in red hugged her and kissed her cheek "It does me good to see you my dear."

Anne smiled "It does me good to see you mother and you to Robin. Zoro is here as well mother." The one in red smiles as she walks up to Zoro and hugs him "Hello Son." Zoro grins "Hello Mom. Long time no see Robin. My how you have grown." The female in red smiled "I forgot my manners. The name is Lady Rose. And this is Robin Sony. I can tell buy the way my daughter is walking she was hurt and I'm guessing you took her in. Is that right Anne?" She nodded her head "Mother I want to stay and help them. I have to." Lady blinked and looked at her daughter "His son's here." Anne nodded her head "Yes mother." Lady nodded her head "Alright then Anne you can stay your items will be brought over then we will leave." Anne nodded her head then kissed her mother good bye before she went back below deck with Nami following her.

Lady looked at Robin "I want you to stay as well." As they went back over to there ship and Anne and Robin's things loaded onto the Straw Hat's boat. Robin nodded her head "Yes Lady I will." Lady nodded her head "Besides you belong with my son. You always have." Robin rolled her eyes as she strapped her sword around her hip and picked up Anne's and went back over to the Straw Hat's. She looked at Luffy and smiled "She wants me to stay with Anne. To help Anne out and other things." Luffy nodded his head before Robin turned and walked below deck before Zoro could even open his mouth. "Great she's staying." Was what he said after she left the room?


	3. A Kiss

Robin went below deck and chuckled softly as she went to check on Anne. "Hey girl's. Anne I got your sword here buy the way." Anne looked up at Robin and smiled "Great. I missed my sword so much." Nami looked at Anne's sword as Robin gave it to her. "Its grand Anne were did you get it." Anne smiled as she held her sword close "My mother made it for me." Nami smiled "You should rest." Robin nodded as well "At least your gift hasn't acted up yet has it." Anne shook her head "Not yet." Nami looked at them "What gift?" Anne smacked Robin "I well can see into the future some what and can heal fast." Nami blinked "Kind of like Luffy then. But you're not made of rubber." Anne laughed "Kind of."

Robin sat down next to Nami "She can tell you who your right for ages before you figures it out for your self." Nami looked at Anne "Cool." Anne giggled "Robin's meant to be with my brother Zoro." Nami giggled "Sorry just funny if you think about it." Anne smiled "You're meant to be with Monkey D. Luffy." Nami's jaw hit the floor then "You have got to be kidding me." Anne shook her head no. "I'm not." Nami blinked "What else can you do besides stun people and sword fight." Anne smiled "I happen to be a better sword's fighter then Zoro and well I also happen to heal fast and well heal other people as well." Nami looked at her "A cursed fruit." Anne nodded "Yep."

Nami blinked "Still you should rest. We should all get some sleep. It's been a long day." Anne lay down to get some sleep and closed her eyes. She saw what her self wrapped up in Sanji's arms. She thought it was strange that she liked the feeling of being in his arms. Robin crawled into bed and fell sleep dreaming of Zoro and watching him work out in her mind. Nami crawled into bed and found her self dreaming of Luffy and all the things the rubber man could and would be able to do to her. She woke up and was fanning her self. "Dang it." She whispered. Nami got up and headed up deck. She walked over to the railing and sighed as she tried to calm her self down. "Nami is that you."

Nami turned around and tried to hide her blushing face from the eyes of Luffy. "Yes Luffy was there something you wanted." Luffy smiled as he walked up to her and just stood there besides her looking out at the ocean. "It's a wonderful night." Nami turned back around and looked out at it her self "Yes it is." Luffy looked at her as the moon's glow flowed over her face "The moon does wonder's for you Nami." She blushed and looked away slightly. Luffy chuckled as he made Nami look at him. "Don't hide from me Nami." She lowered her eyes just the same. She was shocked almost out of her skin when Luffy kissed her on the lips. The kiss to them lasted a life time. But it only lasted a few min. Luffy smirked as he backed away some. "Sweet dream's Nami-san." Luffy smiled as he melted into the shadows.

Nami blinked she was blushing brightly "Dang Nami are you still sleeping or did your caption just kiss you." Nami shook her head slightly as she headed towards the hatch "Keep dreaming this stuff up and you might fall in love with him as well." She walked down stairs and went right for bed. She crawled under the covers and laid there staring at the wall. As she softly spoke to her self "Come on Nami you don't want to be crushed. Though he has been there for you with the Mermen and all." She smacked her self in the forehead "You're a fool Nami. We can't fall in love until the chart is done." She then fell sleep. Anne looked at her and chuckled "But you can do both Nami. And I think you might just do both things." She then laid back down and fell back sleep.


End file.
